too late
by kaori kuni
Summary: After all, she was perfect for him.


**Title:** too late  
**Rating: **K+  
**Word Count:** 984  
**Genre: **Romance/Angst  
**Series: **Pokémon  
**Characters/Pairings: **Ruby, Wallace, Mimi the milotic, Winona.  
**Summary: **After all, she was perfect for him.  
**Author's Notes:** Don't know what pulled me into writing two platonic, sad ending romance fics of Wallace and Ruby. Can serve as a companion for _unrequited_. At least I tried. Also, the title makes sense in my head (it's quite simple but probably nobody cares). + I feel like if I want to turn people into gracefulshipping, which I do not like! I hope I don't turn anyone.

**too late**

"_Oh! About that, did you see the beauty contest yesterday?"_

_"No, I didn't. I had to help my grandfather at the hotel. I heard Wallace attended." _

"_Yes! God, it was gorgeous. He's so handsome! And his pokemon are the most beautiful I've ever seen."_

Everybody was talking about him. He was so popular, rightly so, that almost none didn't know him. He was on the spotlight, like he always wanted to.

The man, who was spoken a lot of, didn't partake in contests like he used to anymore.

Eventually he reduced his public appearances too, as hordes of people gathered around the new Champion, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man.

Yesterday, he saw him. He didn't know he was going to be there, he was just passing by there on his way to the Cool Contest. But once he saw the man, he stood still, transfixed, staring at the show. How long had it been since he last saw Wallace?

Wandering through the city, no destination in mind, Ruby thought of past times. The busy streets would blur and his mind would replace his sight with memories. He pondered on those little details one does not mind about when the present is happening, little details that one realizes much later.

The calm lake reflected the pure white clouds on the sky, a soft breeze forming little waves on it's surface. Ruby had been staring at the loch for hours, his back against a tree, seating on soft, young grass. By his side, a gleaming milotic lay deep asleep.

"_I think it's great that Wallace showed up again in contests"_

"_Yes, long time no see. And he looked fantastic, by the way."_

"_I saw him the other day too, every once in a while he comes back to the town."_

"_It's nice to know he's doing okay, don't you think?" _

He knew Wallace would be okay, he always is. Or not. Like that time he screwed up and almost got many killed, including Wallace. It was a miracle he managed to turn things right in the last minute, a god-given coincidence. Or not.

It were times like this, that Ruby thought about the possibility of Wallace – somebody sat by his side. He could feel his warmth, never once focusing on anything but the clear waters of the lake.

"Beautiful."

Ruby turned to look at this new person, eyes wide open. There was Wallace, same as ever, focused on the lough's waters. Speechless, Ruby stared for a few moments before rapidly turning to the lake again.

"I... yes."

What a surprise, to find precisely this person that everyone talks about. On a day like any other, in a city like any other. Except that it's not a city like any other. Its Sootopolis, native city of Hoenn's new Champion: Wallace.

Ruby turned to look at Wallace again, except this time he could only catch a glimpse of the man: he immediately turned his gaze elsewhere. Images of that day overlapped his vision, he could only see Wallace's bloody and battered form. Just like he couldn't look at Steven, Courtney or his father.

By his side, now fully awake, Mimi nudged Ruby's leg. The boy stroke her head softly, his hand shaking almost unnoticeably.

"_I heard he's in love with, you know, Winona."_

"_Ah, that. Didn't you know they used to be a couple? But that was years ago, I don't know exactly why they broke up but I think too that he's still in love with her. Well, everyone thinks that."_

"_Oh really? I think they would look so cute together, don't you think?"_

"_Yes! He's so handsome and she, she's elegant and graceful. And from what I've seen, she's smart and passionate, perfect for him."_

"Wallace..." Ruby started, almost as low for Wallace to not hear.

But nothing else came out of his mouth, and both kept silent for a long while, staring at the deep, crystalline waters.

It felt like watching shooting stars. When you don't know what to do, what else to draw on but memories of happier times? Unless all you can think about are bad times, moments of desperation and unmeasurable guilt. You cry and run away from memories and fear. You watch shooting stars.

"It has been a long time since I last saw you, Ruby. And Mimi, you look marvelous."

Said boy remained silent. If Wallace had known how nervousness and guilt corroded the boy he might have said something, but how could Wallace know?

Ruby turned to look at Wallace again, but after a long, painful silence for the boy, his face was hit by a stream of water. Mimi, guilty of all charges, put her head back on the boy's leg. Ruby was surprised, but thankful as tears escaped from his eyes at the same moment Mimi fired the water.

The turquoise haired man stared at Ruby for a while, smiling gently. After a long time, he stood up.

"It's been a pleasure to see you two. Until next time, Ruby, Mimi."

And with a last look at the calm lake, the man walked away, leaving the boy and his pokemon behind. And as Ruby saw his receding form, he admired the man's posture and elegance of movements. He could see his confidence and authority even from behind, along with images of Wallace covered in blood.

The boy shook his head, hoping for the images to fade away.

"I –" Ruby stared at his legs, infuriated at himself.

"I'm sorry Mimi. I know I promised but I just couldn't tell him!" Tears flooded the boy's face as his body shook in despair.

"Wuouu" The marvel pokemon grunted deeply and with a tinge of sadness. Mimi huddled in Ruby's legs, staring at the ground.

Time takes away hopes and shatters dreams, unless you were already hopeless. After all, she was perfect for him.


End file.
